The Loud House
The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon and premiered on May 2, 2016. Plot Set in the fictional city of Royal Woods, Michigan, The Loud House centers on 11-year-old Lincoln Loud, who lives in a house with his ten sisters - bossy eldest sister Lori, unintelligent Leni, aspiring rock star Luna, jokester and comedian Luan, energetic athlete Lynn, gloomy emo Lucy, picture perfect beauty pageant Lola as opposed to her care-free mud-loving tomboy twin Lana, intellectual genius Lisa, and baby Lily. While being true that his room is a closet, there's only one bathroom, and his sisters drive him crazy, Lincoln always finds the solution with the help of his best friend Clyde McBride—one problem at a time. Each episode has Lincoln speaking to the viewer about life lessons within your family—especially when it's big. Production The series was created by veteran animator Chris Savino. The show was inspired by Savino's childhood. During early development, Savino originally wrote the characters as rabbits, with the number of siblings being 26. Someone at Nickelodeon suggested that the characters instead be humans, an idea that Savino initially declined on. He eventually relented after thinking about it some more and also reduced the number of kids to 11. As a nod to the original idea, Lincoln's stuffed bunny, Bun-Bun, is modeled after Lincoln's original rabbit design. The pilot episode was originally produced as part of Nickelodeon's 2013 Animated Shorts Program, and was later re-released with a new title, "Bathroom Break!!", on Nick.com in 2016. The first season originally consisted of 13 episodes (26 segments in total), but Nickelodeon changed it to 26 (52 segments in total). Two episodes ("A Tale of Two Tables"/"The Sweet Spot" and "Hand-Me-Downer"/"Sleuth or Consequences") were released digitally on Nick.com, the Nick app, Nick's video-on-demand service and digital platforms in April 2016, a month before the series' official debut on May 2. Brand-new episodes would air every week at 5:00 pm EST, before a brand-new episode of another show. It was announced that the show's second season was greenlit on May 25, 2016 and will consist of 26 episodes. On October 19, 2016, The Loud House was renewed for a third season, which will also consist of 26 episodes. Jam Filled Entertainment, a Canadian animation studio based in Ottawa that was owned by Boat Rocker Media, provides the animation for the series. The animation is done by using Toon Boom Harmony. A theatrical feature film has been confirmed for release in 2020. Characters Episodes Home video release To date, only one Loud House DVD has been released thus far. Titled Welcome to the Loud House - Season 1, Volume 1, it contained the first 13 episodes of the series. It is unknown if and when a second DVD will be released. Other media A free comic book entitled Lincoln Loud's ABCs of Getting the Last Slice was released exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2015. It featured Lincoln and his sisters fighting to see who gets the last slice of pizza. It was remade into a webisode on Nick.com, titled "Slice of Life". A second comic, titled Deuces Wild, was created for the 2016 Comic-Con, and is also planned to be adapted as an animated short. Comics based on the show were planned to appear in upcoming issues of Nickelodeon Magazine; however, when Papercutz stopped publishing the magazine, the comics instead appeared in the Nickelodeon Pandemonium graphic novels. Reception The Loud House has received favorable reviews from viewers and critics, with the praise focused on its casting, animation, character portrayals, and writing. Since then, it has been considered to be one of the best modern Nicktoons to date, alongside Harvey Beaks. References Category:Shows Category:The Loud House Category:Nicktoons Category:Current shows Category:Comedy Category:2010s premieres